No Vampires Here! NOT!
by authorwannabe101
Summary: After PJO. TLH never happened. When Percy is bitten by a vampire and rises again, what problems will occur? Please note: vampire facts and the vampire Raphael belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. Prologue

I do NOT own Mortal Instruments or Percy Jackson.

No Vampire Here! - _**NOT**_

After PJO. TLH never happened. Only vampire MI characters.

When Percy is bitten by a vampire and rises again, what problems will occur?

Prologue

Percy stumbled as he walked by an old hotel. Glancing around, he hoped his radar was wrong. It was telling him something was wrong. Something serious. Something...

Percy screamed in pain and shock as he felt fangs break his skin.

Wait. What about the curse?

Puffing, he tried to push the monster away. He had to get free.

Percy paused to think. Why did he have to get free? He could stay there and sleep. Just sleep. The words echoed in his head as he drifted off and slumped to the ground.

_Just sleep._

**Cliffy! :)**

**I am hereby announcing that I am an insane and evil genious!**

**AM. EVIL!**

** I know you all probably hate me right now, but it's for your own good. Also, it's part of my plain for world domination!**

**P.S. I also know that it's too early in the story for you all to be really mad, but a person can hope, can't they? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Mortal Instruments or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1: Percy Comes Back From the Dead for the Fourth Time

It can be creepy in a cemetery in the dead of night. (get it?) A man was sitting quietly, staring at a recently dug patch of ground, in a secluded area. He was waiting for something, or more correctly, someone.

The ground in front of him rippled suddenly, and touched several packets of blood next to him, as if to assure himself that they were there. And as he did, the dirt exploded upwards, and a pale boy with black hair and sea-green eyes leapt towards the man, otherwise known as Raphael, a vampire clan leader. The man calmly ripped open the top of a bag and offered it to the crazed teenager.

"Eat," he murmured, watching him. "Eat, my fledgling."

A few minutes later, Percy Jackson stopped drinking the blood and stared at it in confusion. When realization dawned on him, he dropped it and, turning, vomited.

"Do not worry, it will get easier." Raphael reassured. With that, the demigod turned to him in horror. "Easier? Easier? I don't want it to get easier! I don't want to _do_ it again! And what did you do to me? Are you..."

The elder vampire waited patiently while the younger ranted on. And on. And on. And (ok, now I'm getting tired of these. Lets continue, shall we?). "Enough," Raphael interrupted. "I will answer your questions. Now, you were bitten by a vampire. To rise again, I buried you. Now you must drink blood. Do not kill your victims, however. That is against the law. You also have to stay away from the sun. It will disintegrate you."

"That's good to know." Percy muttered. Ignoring him, the leader finished, "You have very fast healing now. You can also only be killed by having your head cut off, burned alive, staked, or bled out. This will answer any other questions. Goodbye." And, the stunned demigod a booklet, the vampire turned, muttered, "I apologize for one of my fledglings attacking you," and vanished into the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own PercyJackson.**

**To Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo- Thank you! You were the only one who reviewed!**

Chapter 2: Death Isn't a Joke!

Nico sobbed silently on his bed. He'd felt it half an hour ago. A death, one so powerful it shook the world. One so powerful, even a son of Hades could feel it, not just Hades - god of the underworld- and Thanatos - god of death.

Percy Jackson's death. He had been like a brother to him. The one who got his father accepted on Olympus and himself at Camp Half-blood. THe one who saved the world from a blue plastic hairbrush hating maniac. The one who -

"Nico?" A voice asked hesitantly. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Looking up, Nico found himself facing an Iris message through which Annabeth was looking at him. "Are you alright?" She repeated, worry on her face.

Shaking his head, Nico said softly, "He's dead."

"Who?"

Gulping, the son of Hades told her softly, "Percy. Percy's dead. He died about 30 minutes ago."

"What?" The daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend asked, stunned. "That-that isn't possible. I would have felt it." Shaking her head, she said softly, "Or at least, I think I would have."

Snapping out of it and staring at him, she said, "I'm going to IM him. You maybe wrong."

And with that, she swiped her hand through the mist, leaving Nico to whisper, "I hope I am."

**page break!**

Annabeth weighed the drachma in her hand. She had to find out if Nico was right. She just had to. And if he was? It would be ironic to find that Percy had survived the war only to die from some monster. But she had to know. She had to. Sighing, she tossed the coin into the mist, saying, "O goddess, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, New York City."

Annabeth stared at the screen expectantly, and then - Percy came into view. Given, he looked a little pale, but otherwise he was fine.

Giving a sigh of relief, she called, "Percy!" Spinning around, he dropped something behind him, and a smile stretched across his face.

"Annabeth." He said happily. "I thought you weren't calling until tomorrow!"

"Yes, well, Nico told me he felt your death. I had to make sure he was wrong." The girl told him, frowning. "Huh. Well, I was attacked by a pack of hellhounds in Central Park, and one narrowly missed my... spot."

Nodding, Annabeth said, "That was probably it. Good night, don't let the bedbugs bite!"

And, laughing, the daughter of Athena wiped away the Iris message, leaving the son of Poseidon staring at a blood red brochure, whispering, "More like the vampires."

**page break!**

Nico looked up as Annabeth IM'd in. "You were wrong, Nico. He was only attacked. Next time, make sure of it. Death isn't a joke!"

"I'm sor-" He stopped abruptly as the female canceled the call. Frowning, he muttered, "But it was huge. I haven't felt anything like it since Luke/Kronos."

Making a decision, the son of Hades headed for McDonalds. He had a burger n' fries to buy, plus a soda. Actually, make that two. He never had lunch.

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I will take flames, but be warned! They will be used as fuel for the chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own PercyJackson.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I am also happy to say that this is my longest chapter yet. :)**

**Chapter 3: Tour of Elysium**

Percy looked around, frowning. One second he had been walking in New York, the next he was outside a familiar building- the entrance to the Underworld in California.

Muttering to himself, he walked up to the desk inside. Looking at Charon (the Underworld security guard/secretary), he asked, "I'm really dead this time, aren't I?"

Looking up, the man's eyes widened and he said, "Right this way, Mr. Jackson. You're on the knockup to Elysium."

"The what?" Percy asked, confused.

Rolling his eyes, Charon answered, "You don't have to wait, don't have to pay, don't have to be judged. You just get taken right into Elysium."

"Really?" He asked in awe. "Was Hades drunk when he told you this?"

"I can take you off the list if you like." The secretary offered.

"What? No, no, this is fine." Percy protested, raising his hands.

Nodding, Charon said, "Step into the boat."

As other ghosts moved forward, he snapped, "No, no, not you, you're still waiting."

And with that, they set off down the River Styx.

However, instead of stopping in the normal place, they continued on until the reached an island- Elysium.*

"Alright, you'll know instinctually where everything is. Your friends from life are probably on the courts. Good-day, Percy Jackson.

And with that, Percy was pushed out and Charon pulled away from the banks, leaving the newly deceased to find his way.

* * *

><p>Beckendorf** groaned as he plopped down on a bench. Once again, he had made the mistake of trying to teach Selena Berugard*** how to play basketball. Please note the word 'trying'. He had more times than he could count, and every time he failed. She could do baseball fine, soccer he could never win, and tennis she owned the court. But basketball? Nope.<p>

Charlie groaned again as a new ghost wandered in. With his luck, he would have to teach him as well. He thumped his head into his hands, only to jerk it up again as Lee Fletcher cried out in shock and Selena screamed.

He focused on the new guy as he walked over, for what/who else could have caused them to?

And when he, too, realized who it was, he cried, "Percy? What are you doing here?" Only to realize what a stupid question that was. He was dead.

Percy knew that as well, as he replied, "I died. Frowning, he added, "I'm not sure how, actually. I was just walking home."

Grinning, Lee asked, "Do you ever know, Percy?"

Laughing, Percy joked, "According to my girlfriend, no."

Smiling, Selena asked, "So you and Annabeth are together now?"

"Yes. Ever since the Battle for Olympus****."

And that was how it went for a few minutes until Percy said, "It's been nice seeing all again, but I'm going to lie down."

Nodding, we let him go. While a ghost didn't need to sleep, your brain still thought you did. Kind of like jet lag actually, just the opposite. Instead of your body needing to and your brain saying no, your body didn't need to but your brain said yes. It could take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>Percy looked around in amazement as he followed his built in radar. Elysium was amazing. There were things for everyone. Tents, huge marble buildings, brick, etc. And that was just the houses!<p>

There were stores and movie theaters, stadiums and arenas. Whatever you wanted was there.

In fact, it was almost like a piece of everyone was combined into this one huge city.*****

And then, a thought struck him that almost made him feint. If this was just Elysium, what were the Isles of the Blest like?

* * *

><p>Percy was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized he was there. And boy, was he there. The building was his apartment in Manhattan.<p>

Grinning, he walked inside and stopped in amazement. While the outside was completed apartment, the inside was a mix between that and his cabin at camp. His home in the Underworld was perfect.

Grinning from ear to ear, Percy headed for the bedroom, only to stop in shock at what he saw.

There were three TVs in the room. One was off and obviously for shows. The second had a list of people, and Percy guessed you could watch your friends and family that were still alive.

But the third. The third showed _Percy_, alive and reading something in his bedroom. But how? He was dead! So-

Percy's ghost cried out in shock as he felt something tug at him. A black whirlpool appeared above him, and then he was gone, leaving only the feint scent of McDonalds food.

**Can anyone guess what happened to Percy?**

**And, as always, REVIEW!**

*** I don't know if Elysium is on an island, so stick with me here.**

**** I don't know how it's spelt, so...**

***** I don't know how this is spelt either.**

****** I'm not sure if that is what it is called, but oh well.**

******* I'm not sure if this is true, so once again stick with me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own PercyJackson.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, which would be... Nobody! :(**

**Chapter 4: I'll Find Out**

Nico stared at the hole he had made. The sacrifice was in it and he had chanted the words. Now, either a ghost would come or not.

The son of Hades sighed, disappointed, as a ghost began to forom. But then who had Annabeth seen?

Percy glared at Nico. He had come out of the vortex into a hole. The only good thing was the McDonald's food.

"What do you want? I was puzzling over the TVs in my room. And by the way, that vortex thing almost made me sick." Percy said, then added hastily, "But I am glad to see you. You can probably help me with a problem I have."

The boy just stared at him, ignoring what he had said, and stated sadly, "You are dead."

"Yes. Although, I don't know how. And now there's this TV in my room that shows me in my mom's apartment. I don't get it."

Nico thought, then said, "I don't know. I can talk to the living Percy though."

"Alright, thanks." Percy was about to leave when Nico said quickly, "Wait! Can I ask a favor?"

"Hard since I'm dead, but yes."

Nodding his thanks, the boy said, "I owe a favor to Clarrise. I was wondering if you could tell me about Selena."

"Well," Percy began, "She's fine. Beckendorf has been trying, and failing, to teach her basketball."

"So she is in Elysium?"

"Yes, but she wasn't always. According to her, she was 'In the worst torture for the Fields of Punishment ever! I was all alone, in these horrible clothes with horrible food, and all I had for a shower was a mud bath! It was only once all us half-bloods reminded Hades that I helped Luke unwillingly and helped in the final battle that I came here!'" Percy said, doing a poor imitation of Selena's distraught voice.

Apparently, Nico agreed, as he said, laughing, "You need to take lessons from Tyson."

Laughing, Percy agreed and said, "Just contact me when you know. I can't watch every second of life."

"You got it!"

And, as Percy's ghost left, it called, "Keep this from everyone! Tell no one!"

**Sorry it isn't longer. Honestly, I dragged it out as long as I could. It's only purpose is to show that Nico will be finding out soon about Percy. Hopefully.**

**And can someone please tell me what it means to convert to story format to upload anymore chapters. I had to delete an Author's Note to get this up, since, as far**

**as I could tell, they were all already in story format. So do I need to keep deleting things, or do I need to do something else. Please let me know!**

**authorwannabe101**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, which would be... Nobody! :(**

**Chapter 5: Prophecy? Vampire? What?**

What is going on? Nico wondered. Percy's body is here, and his ghost is in the underworld. It's almost like- No. He has the curse. Nothing can break through it, not even a god's weapon. Unless... There are rumors. But I've never really dealt with any demigod ones. For all I know, Percy is the first. Of course, I could ask Annabeth, but Percy asked me not to tell anyone.

* * *

><p>An hour of pondering later, Nico decided to visit Rachel. He would just have to ask about Percy, and she wouldn't interfere or wonder. People had done so before.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed as she sketched. Her cave was the perfect shape for an echo, and it sounded nice, almost like she was singing into an invisible microphone.<p>

Just then, she was suddenly interrupted by Nico's voice saying, "Can I come in, Rachel?"

"Sure!" The oracle called, hastily throwing her drawing things into their drawer. She didn't like other people seeing the pictures until they were completely finished.

Rachel looked up just as Nico entered. "What's going on?" She asked. Sure, they would hang out sometimes, especially since they were the oddballs in camp. Them and Percy. Oracle and mortal, son of the death god who was over 70 years old, and the forbidden son. While they had been accepted, especially Percy, they were still different.

But still, they only came to her cave when she invited them. It would be almost rude otherwise, considering she kept to herself a lot. Rachel then realized Nico was talking, "-And so, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"What? Sure, I guess. Go ahead."

He nodded, looking relieved, then asked, "Has anything major happened to Perceus Jackson?"

Rachel had time for one startled look at the particular question before the oracle possessed her.

"_Bearer of the Achille's Curse,_

_Shall now bear something way much worse._

_One that breaks through stone,_

_and is forever worn._

_No way out, is his way,_

_unless his soul goes astray._

_A captive of the endless time,_

_the bat shall fly forever more."_

Rachel coughed as she came out of it, leaning back into the old blue couch. Catching sight of Nico's horrified face, she asked, "What did I say?" As the boy hurried out, she cried, "Nico! What did I say?" making it into an almost wail. "Nico!"

* * *

><p>She had no idea that she had just confirmed Nico's worst fear. Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Completer of Multiple Quests, Son of Poseidon, was now a vampire.<p>

**There you are! Hope you like it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you to those who reviewed. This is for you.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 6:**

A boy dressed all in black hurried through Manhattan. All those who saw him simply got out of his way. He had that... aura, about him, that told you to move or face the consequences. The one that spoke of death, and that he was your master in everything but normal. No one spoke to him. No one bothered him. No one even bumped into him as he hurried through the streets. They all just seemed to... disappear. The streets weren't empty, oh no, far from it. It was just like he was in a whole other world. And that was how it stayed as he approached East One-hundred-and-fourth and First.

As the boy approached the house standing there, inside was another boy. One who was pale, almost paler than the boy moving closer with each step. One who was trying to figure out the answer to an important question.

* * *

><p>"Where, oh where can I find blood? Where, oh where can it be?" The second boy muttered to himself. "And if I am going to drink it, then I want it to be animal blood."<p>

"Hmm," he thought. "Maybe I can confide in Nico, at least. He can probably bring me blood. How-"

"Percy!" His mom called. "Nico's here! He says it's important."

"The answer to my prayers." Perseus Jackson muttered, grinning grimly to himself as he called, "Coming!" and hurried to the door.

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo stood anxiously in the doorway, peering in at him. "Percy, can I talk to you?" He asked seriously.<p>

"Yes," Perseus Jackson answered, "I was just about to Iris message you actually. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh." Nico said, sounding surprised. "Well, you go first."

"Ok," the son of Poseidon replied, "But come in first. We can talk in my room." The son of Hades nodded, and followed his cousin down the hall.

* * *

><p>Once they were in Percy's room- with the door shut, of course -Nico said, nodding towards his friend, "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"<p>

Percy looked at him and told him, "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but... I'm a vampire."

Nico gaped at him, then asked, "You told me? Just like that?"

Percy looked at him, confused, and asked, "What do you mean, 'just like that'?"

Nico stared at him and recited,

"_Bearer of the Achille's Curse,_

_Shall now bear something way much worse._

_One that breaks through stone,_

_and is forever worn._

_No way out, is his way,_

_unless his soul goes astray._

_A captive of the endless time,_

_the bat shall fly forever more."_

Percy gaped at him, then said, "I'm confused."

"Ok," Nico said, taking a deep breath. "Here it is. I felt a huge death that I instantly recognized as yours. I talked to Annabeth, and she talked to you, then told me you were still alive. However, I was a little suspicious, as I knew what I felt, so I contacted your spirit, which is currently residing in a nice place in Elysium. Your spirit has no idea what is going on, so it asked me to investigate. I did so by visiting Rachel and asking if anything major had happened to you, and she responded with that prophecy. I've heard of vampires before, and talked to a few of their souls in the Underworld, so I already suspected. The prophecy just confirmed everything."

"Right, ok." Percy said, nodding.

"So," Nico said, "Why _did _you tell me so easily?"

Shrugging, the teenager replied, "I need blood, seeing as I am _so_ not shoving my fangs into anybody's neck. That is just not happening. So, I decided to ask you if you could bring me some. As long as it's animal blood, of course." He finished, adding the last bit on hastily.

Nico nodded and told him, "Sure. I'll bring you them in bottles so as not to raise suspicion. I'm thinking maybe 25 a week. That should even out to about three a day, and leaves four in case as a... snack. It probably wouldn't do to be out of them with a growling stomach."

Percy nodded and said, "Thanks, Nico. You really are a good friend." He then paused for a few seconds before asking, "No one else knows, do they?"

Shaking his head, Nico replied, "No one."

Percy nodded again and asked sadly, "And they can't find out, can they? It has to be between the two of us."

Nico sighed and said, "Yes." He paused, then added, "I have to go contact your spirit. He wanted to know as soon as I found out."

Percy nodded, he knew he would, and escorted Nico to the door.

* * *

><p>As Nico left, he turned around and added, "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be with you the whole way."<p>

And then he was gone, leaving Percy to head back to his room to pour over the information packet Raphael had given him. He would need as much info as he could get.

Sighing, he groaned as he turned to page one. He hadn't made much headway yet as, unfortunately, no one had the hindsight to make it in Greek.

As always, please review. Just press that little blue button.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am sorry to say that I am making this my last chapter for a while. If I get inspiration, I will do it, but otherwise... I'm sorry. Basically, I'm putting this on hiatus. I can't promise chapters. I will try to continue, but I can't promise anything. I have so many ideas running through my head right now that have inspiration, and I simply lost it for this a long time ago. Thank you for sticking with me and I am really sorry. Anyways, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 7:

Underworld:

Percy groaned as he felt the feeling again. It was pleasant but unpleasant at the same time, and also... he didn't know. It was just strange.

Soon, he was facing Nico. "So? Did you find out?"

Sighing, Nico replied, "Yes. You were bitten by a vampire. Your soul seperated from your body so you can't die and came down here."

"Wait. So are you saying that my soul lives down there and my body up here?"

"Yes."

"Weird. So... What now?"

Shrugging, Nico told him, "You live. That's all I can tell you."

Nodding, Percy asked, "What about the curse? How did I get bitten?"

"As best as I can understand it, the fangs broke through the curse."

"Ok. So-," Percy was about to say more before he realized something and asked, "Wait a sec. Vampires are real?"

"Yes. You can actually find some in the Underworld."

"Hades," Percy whispered.

"What? Oh, yeah, kind of, I know, but-,"

"No," Percy said, shaking his head urgently, "_Hades_." And he pointed behind Nico to where Hades was soothing a tan, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman who was standing over a grave.

Nico's eyes almost popped. "What the Hades?" He whispered.

Percy whispered back, "My best guess, Nico? I think all the Big Three will have broken their promise soon."

Nico's eyes went wide and he whispered, "You mean..."

"Yeah. I think Hades is in love again. And those feelings sure aren't for Persephone."

"Styx." Was Nico's only reply.

**Ok, so once again, sorry. The Hades part at the end was just to drag it out, probably won't be anything important. But then, you never know. So, sorry this time for the length. Like I said, out of inspiration. If you guys could give me some ideas? I'm thinking:**

_** 20 years later. Percy and Nico disappeared from camp about 20 years before. Now, they return with a protection idea for camp: vampires. Both Percy and Nico are vampires now, along with Nico's look like 12 year old younger sister and Percy's look like 10 year old brother. Together, they form a clan who has been traveling the US. Now, their sole priority is to protect eachother and camp.**_

** This is just an idea. No idea if it will happen. This is all for now.**


	9. Author's Note - Finished and a Sequel!

Hey guys! So, guess what? I just reread this and thought over my idea and the muse blest me! Inspiration! So, this story is officially finished and its sequel, Life Isn't Our Style, is up!


End file.
